


At The End Of The Day

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [34]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The old, faded red sofa sat in the backyard of the house.





	At The End Of The Day

The old, faded red sofa sat in the backyard of the house. Music from an old Billie Holiday record wafted through it’s shattered windows, barely catching the notice of those occupying the sofa. Juana and Curie sat curled up together, a bottle of grape juice between them.

“This is perfect.” Juana murmured,. She glanced up to see that her lover had fallen asleep. She smiled, before adjusting Curie so she wouldn’t get a crick in her neck. After ensuring covering her with a blanket, Juana got up to stand guard. Nobody was going to hurt Curie, not on her watch.


End file.
